


I Love the Way You Love Me

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Incest, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Omega Topping, Public Claiming, Public Sex, scandalous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody takes Dean seriously when Sam's around. They stop at a bar and a couple alphas are getting mouthy, telling Sam what they'd do to 'his' omega- with his permission, of course. Sam starts in with the stupid macho posturing and Dean decides to show everyone who *really* calls the shots in the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love the Way You Love Me

 

Dean stared at his beer and tried not to let his hunger influence his judgment.

It’s not just that he didn’t sleep last night and it’s not just that he hasn’t eaten anything but gas station fruit pies for at least two time zones now. No, it’s _Sam_ and the fact that ever since he’d picked his giant alpha brother up from California, no one had taken him seriously.

Dean wasn’t a pretty little omega and he never had been and he never would be and when he was _alone,_ people respected that. They sidled over to make a move and they took one look at his face and they found somewhere else to be. Or they persisted and learned to take a hint the hard way.

But ever since he’d picked Sam up, they’d barely bothered to look at him. They didn’t look at the scars on his knuckles or the gleam in his eye- no, instead they made their comments and suggestions and propositions to _Sam,_ like Dean’s baby brother had any say at all in who he fucked.

And now Sam was getting all macho and bristly, standing up tall and making a big show to the alphas who’s been making moves on Dean. Like he thought Dean needed somebody with a knot to stand up for him.

And part of it was the conversation they’d had the night before- Sam talking about how if they were gonna be together again, maybe he should give Dean a mating mark. “Just to keep the jerks off,” Sam had said, and Dean had growled and gone to sit in the car because he didn’t need a fucking _mating mark_ to signify he wasn’t available. That’s what he had _words_ for. And failing that, _knives._

And now Sam was standing up for him again, making it clear that the omega wasn’t available because he was _claimed,_ like Dean’s straight-up ‘no’ wasn’t good enough in itself.

“I’ll show you _claimed,_ ” Dean muttered, and he reached up and grabbed the back of Sam’s jacket. Sam hadn’t been expecting an attack from behind (Dean was supposed to be covering his six, just as a matter of course) and he overbalanced, falling backwards. Dean caught him easily, scooping him into a bridal carry and pressing their mouths together.

Sam didn’t immediately get with the program- Dean wasn’t usually into public displays of affection, but on this day, he was tired and hungry and he felt like he had an important point to make. He bit at Sam’s lip, kissing him deep as he kicked the chairs out of his way.

“What are you-” Sam started, but before he could finish Dean had dropped his legs, spinning him around as he dropped, so he landed with his back to Dean, bent over the table. Dean leaned over him, pressing their bodies flush. His teeth left indentations in the curve of Sam’s shoulder- just a hint of what he could do if he needed to.

“Maybe _you’re_ the one who needs a mark, Sammy,” he murmured into his brother’s ear. He wrapped one arm around Sam’s hips, pulling him backwards and stroking his hardening knot through his jeans. “So you can show them just how _devoted_ we are to each other.”

“People are _watching,_ ” Sam hissed, an edge of panic coming into his voice. It wasn’t that sex in public was illegal- it was just that their particular brand of lovemaking wasn’t… exactly…. _standard_.

“Mmm, I know,” Dean answered, fumbling Sam’s jeans open, and letting them slide down his brother’s body. “You were so insistent on proving that we’re mated- I’m just helping.”

The two alphas that had been hitting on Dean were still sitting at their table, wide-eyed, watching all this unfold. They’d been mouthy and outspoken when they’d told Sam all the things they’d like to do to ‘his’ omega. And then when the alpha posturing had started they’d been all big smiles and exaggerated boasting. Now? Now all they could do was stare wide-eyed as Dean fished his cock out of his pants and lined up with Sam’s hole. He reached between his legs, using his own slick to wet his cock, and then he pushed into his alpha with a low growl. Sam whimpered in pleasure, his body accepting his brother’s cock easily. He reached down and gripped his knot, working it in tandem with Dean’s rhythm. Dean rocked into him slow and easy, his eyes moving around the room from one shocked alpha to another, daring them to interfere. It was typical alpha posturing- the public claiming of a mate, the open defiance of potential rivals- and Dean had it down to a science. One of the larger alphas stepped forward, his mouth opening like maybe he was going to protest, but Dean growled at him and he stepped back, dropping his eyes.

Sam was making soft noises as Dean pushed into him, and Dean leaned forward, burying himself even deeper inside his alpha’s body.

“You like that, baby boy? You gonna come for me in front of all these people? Show ‘em how much you love your omega’s cock?”

Sam came with a gasp, and Dean grinned. Sam could always be counted on to get off on how _twisted_ it was that he loved taking the omega role.

Sam’s body tightened around him and Dean let himself come, filling Sam’s hole with omega release, and he pulled out without preamble. Sam flushed red and hurried to pull his clothes back on, but not before Dean got a good look at the come leaking from his gaping hole. Dean tucked his cock back into his pants and looked around at the bar patrons. No one seemed to have any further objections (or designs on Sam’s omega, for that matter.) Satisfied, he righted his discarded chair, settled in, and waited for his burger.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: 
> 
> Sam and Dean in a bar: two male alphas starts hitting on Dean. Dean's obviously not interested...Sam of course wants help brother, effect: Dean is pissed at Sam, he don't need Sam played role big protective!alpha, he can take care of himself. As punishment Dean bent Sam over bar's table and fucking him front of shocked alphas.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a quick drabble. Nothing new here folks, move along.


End file.
